In conventional liquid petroleum gas (LPG) recovery maximization flow schemes in the hydrocracking technology, a large amount of sponge oil is required relative to the level of LPG recovered. In conventional LPG recovery process with a single stripper design or with a two stripper design (where hot stripper vapor may be fed to the cold stripper), a combined net overhead vapor from the one or more strippers is routed to a sponge absorber through an amine scrubber. However, the hydrogen content of the combined overhead vapor makes absorption of the LPG difficult.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method to more efficiently absorb LPG from the hot stripper and cold stripper net overhead vapors.